<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...What?! by SilverWolfPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942688">...What?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfPen/pseuds/SilverWolfPen'>SilverWolfPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character first person POV, F/F, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfPen/pseuds/SilverWolfPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick poem written between a certain Bard and Potions duo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boscha/Skara (The Owl House)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Alycia/gifts">hyacinth (Lexa_Alycia)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Empress of the Skarscha Empire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> She moves on the field </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before you can blink </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A fireball in hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With hair rotten candy pink </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A gaze so fierce </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A razor-edge steel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes cut to your heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a way you can truly feel </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fluffy white hair</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s soft like a beast</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Snowy and bright</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The ones that live on the Knee</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Super good with words</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You know...cuz she’s a Bard</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She’s also good at sports</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Get’s right to the heart</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Our friendship is everything </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Through the good and the bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’ll always be there for each other </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And that makes me glad </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There are times though, I wonder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If something else is there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something she sees </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And that makes me scared </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m not gonna say it</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rhyming is too cliche</b>
</p><p>
  <b>How can I write out the words</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m too embarrassed to say?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yeah, sure, we’re friends</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dunno what else we could be</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Like she’d want anything else</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With some hardhead like me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I see the softness in her eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <b>She’s so perfect and true</b>
</p><p>
  <em> She acts so tough, but I know she is kind </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I look in the mirror and see only a brute</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If only I could help her see </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Just once I wish I could say</b>
</p><p>
  <em> She means all the Isles to me </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I got a crush on you, okay?!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>...<em> what?! </em></p><p>
  <b>What?!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>